


The significance of victory.015

by AKA_Zhaoge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Zhaoge/pseuds/AKA_Zhaoge
Summary: 人生第一锅肉~食用愉快~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一锅肉~食用愉快~

黑子的亲吻实在是没有什么技巧可言，完全就像兔子啃胡萝卜一样啃咬着赤司的唇。

这样的吻绝对算不上舒服，但赤司看到黑子一脸认真在吃东西的样子，莫名地有些想笑。

似乎是觉察到了赤司的不认真，黑子向下拽了拽赤司的领子，把他的头拉下一点，然后惩罚性地狠狠地噬咬着他的唇瓣。

直至出血为止。

在柔嫩的唇被咬破而渗出血液的那一刻，ALPHA的信息素沿着血痕侵入血液中，再随着血液一起流经全身，随之而来的，是一种内心深处本能的，被征服的颤粟。

这就是……被标记的感觉么。

黑子并没有给他太多的时间去体会这种感觉，拽着他领子的手渐渐松开，转而开始解他衬衫的扣子。

突然，黑子停下了手上的动作。

皱了皱眉，思索了一下，终于发现了哪里有些不对。

他按着赤司的肩膀，推着他转了半圈，强硬的将赤司按到角落里——也就是他原来所处的位置。

于是，位置互换了。

黑子满意了，心满意足地继续扒赤司的衣服。

窸窸窣窣的一阵响声之后，赤司身上最后一件衣物也悉数滑落在地了。

小巷的墙是由古老的砖瓦建成的，粗糙的石面在赤司的背部碾压出了一个个凹凸不平的红痕。

黑子心疼似的将自己的手垫在他的背后，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的背部，动作像是在给猫顺毛一样轻柔。

赤司舒服地眯起眼睛，整个人几乎像挂在黑子身上似的。

“唔！”

身下突然涌起一阵异物感。

赤司倏地睁开了那快要闭上的眼帘，“哲……”

“也”字在漾开的嘤咛中曳去。

“赤司君不会以为那样就够了吧，”黑子微笑着在他的下面加入了第二根手指，“这难道……不是赤司君所想要的吗。”

玩火自焚。

赤司紧抿着唇，下意识地轻轻推了推黑子，意思再明显不过，想让他拿出进入自己的那两根手指。

黑子完全没有理会他，自顾自的又加了一根手指。

“不……”赤司微微弓起身子，双腿并拢，身躯却无意地扭动着。

似是在抗拒，又似是在渴求。

事实上，赤司现在很难受，三根手指对于他来说真的有些痛苦，但是内心深处的本能却使他渴求着比这庞大许多的，带着ALPHA气息的东西。

迷迷糊糊间，他说了出来：“不要手指……”

黑子怔了怔，旋即笑出了声：“虽然说赤司君从不做没有把握的事，但是这一次，未免也太过鲁莽了吧。”

被本能折磨的人，现在可不是黑子了。

赤司没听清他说什么，敷衍地哼唧了一声，炽热的身躯一下又一下地蹭着黑子，汲取着他身上那强势的ALPHA气息，以此来让自己欲♂求不满的身体得到短暂的满足。

可是，短暂的满足之后，是比这满足大几十倍的空虚感。

情♂色的汁液沿着股缝缓缓流下，赤司眼框微红，里面弥漫着湿润的雾气，“哲也……干我……”

“好啊。”

黑子如是应道，掰开他的腿，直接进入了那已经足够湿润的地方。

突如其来的侵入让赤司有些不适，“痛……”

黑子才挤进去三分之一，被他这一呼痛弄得有些不敢动，就那样僵在那里。

但赤司很快适应了他的尺寸，并开始食髓知味，自己扭动起来。

黑子后知后觉地反应过来，托着赤司的臀，将自己的*整个深深地戳了进去。

“啊啊——”黑子将全部深埋进来时的触感太过强烈、清晰，赤司甚至可以感觉到他凹凸不平的脉络下血管的搏动，感觉到他的毛发在自己体内划过，带来一阵难耐的瘙痒。

黑子深浅不一地进出着，眸光却从未离开过赤司的脸颊，他看着赤司因情欲而眉头紧蹙，呼吸紊乱，双唇翕动着溢出破碎的口申口今，晶莹的银丝从唇角漏出……

黑子瞳孔微缩，凑上前去舔舐掉赤司唇边的晶莹，像是在舔棒棒糖似的，舌尖滑过他的唇瓣，然后含住他的唇，将他的口申口今推回了喉咙里。

赤司的嘴被堵着，只好更专注地体会着黑子在他体内的律动。

“唔唔唔唔！”赤司突然慌乱起来，想往后退，却被身后粗糙的墙壁挡住了去路。

黑子松开他的唇，抓着他的手臂，安抚着他，“别紧张……很快就好了。”

不断涌出的白浊液体拍打着赤司的内壁，从两人交合的地方漏出，淫糜之极。

……

赤司抬起迷离的眸，夜色在顷刻间将他笼罩吞噬，他阖上眼帘，声音喑哑而有磁性：“哲也，你是我的了。”

只要这一点成为了现实，那么他所做的就绝不算鲁莽。  
-TBC-


End file.
